ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marc Warren
Marc Warren (Born Marcus Robert Warren, August 26, 1988) is a British e-wrestler, currently working in the World Global Wrestlign Federation. Marc has only been e-wrestling in this brand for a month but he is already beginning to make a name for himself in the federation. He is still currently in training with M.D.K., and it is rumoured that they may soon form a tag team. It is well known that Marc is a member of this Inter-City Firm (ICF) and many of Marc's promotional pieces are set at West Ham United football (soccer) matches. Many believe that Marc is an alcoholic and also a recreational drug user. But there have been no claims to back this up. Personal Information Appearance Marc is a slim built Caucasian male, he has small amounts of muscle on his body, he has a body apparently “Sculpted on Adrenaline… and pies” he has no body hair. His hair is Medium length, blonde and usually gelled into place and he usually has a few battle scars across his face or body. He has a tattoo of the West Ham United crest over the left side of his chest and he has a tattoo of a variant of the Union crackhead on his Left inner forearm. He has his right ear pierced. Attire Marc’s attire is the embodiment of British street culture and fashion. He is known to wear White and Grey tracksuits as well as black button up shirts. Unlike most Working-Class British people, however, his apparel is genuine brands. He wears a solid gold ring on his left middle finger, a present from his brother for his eighteenth birthday. He usually wears white trainers. In the ring he wears a black vest and a pair of tracksuit trousers usually, he also occasionally wears a West Ham football shirt or cap. He also is known to wear an Adidas cap. His dress sense has came under criticism of late, being called "trampy and improper for wrestling" Personality Marc has a “love it or hate it“ attitude to life, namely he will only really do what he considers a good or useful thing to do, this can make him look arrogant at times but it is just how he acts. He is also not particularly restrained and is well known for speaking his mind, he is known to be quite a heavy drinker but does not particularly show the effects of alcoholism. Marc used to spend most of his time with the Inter-City Firm, led by his brother, Danny. But has recently had arguments with Danny and the rest of the ICF over his mentor, MDK. It is also rumoured that Marc shares MDK's agent 'Fast Car' Eddie Simmons. Move Information Finishers Wearing the Claret A floating impact DDT, known for it's high speed and high effectiveness. Named "Wearing the Claret" after one of West Ham United's primary colours, claret is also a nickname for blood. This move has been known to cause bleeding from the forehead. Struggle and Grunt A variation of a crossface in which a wrestler goes to a fallen opponent and places one arm over the wrestler's nearest shoulder before applying the crossface where the attacking wrestler locks his/her hands around the opponent's chin (or lower face), then pulls back to stretching the opponent's neck and shoulder. It's name is Cockney Rhyming Slang for 'cunt' Black and Blue A head-driven STO into mounted punches. The mounted punches have been known to last for up to about two minutes, causing a lot of damage to the head of an opponent. Other Moves As a man with a background in street fighting, Marc uses a lot of punches, kicks and headbutts in his fighting, he has a very strong punch and can also skilfully use ground based moves and dropping moves like DDT's and STO's. However he has trouble lifting people as he is not trained in wrestling and this can be one of his major weaknesses. However, he is currently improving his moveset with MDK to include more lifting moves. History Background Born into a working-class family in Bank, East London. Marc Warren was always a fan of sport. He participated in football, rugby and athletics as a child. He was known around school as a tough kid, especially for his rugby performances, where he was one of the most violent scrum halves in London, the Scrum Half is usually a more running-based position. When he was fourteen his family told him that he was born into the infamous football firm the Inter City Firm, known because of their use of Inter City train systems. He became a fully fledged member of the ICF when he turned sixteen and by the time he was nineteen he was second only to his brother, Danny. One off-season Marc wanted to put some of his skills to another use, so he could continue to hone his fighting skills all year round. He originally tried to amateur wrestle but his use of punches and head butts made the NCAA deem him unsafe to compete. He decided to go into professional wrestling, where he hopes to make his mark on the sporting world. WCWF Marc's strat in the WCWF left much to be desired, being handed two looses in his first two weeks. However his performances still garnered attention from many people and he became quite popular for his street fighting style and angry, honest promos. He recently found an ally in MDK, who is currently training him in professional wrestling skills. Record Wins *Dean James - WGWF Brawl - 21 May 2007 *Kash Money - WGWF Hardcore Hell - 28 May 2007 Losses *Kash Money - WGWF Brawl - 4 June 2007 *Chris Palmer - WGWF Brawl - 14 May 2007 *Dean James - WGWF Assault - 11 May 2007 Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:2007